Brother VampBear
by twird96
Summary: In his human life Emmett had a sister. Bella. Some time after he is turned, she is turned. What happens when they meet? Will Emmett handle Edward and Bella falling in love? T to be safe.
1. Emmet?

**Chapter One: Emmett? **

**Hey everyone, its Twird96 here. Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't had much inspeation for my other stories but, I have 3 other super great stories other then this. The names **_**Should**_** (but not for sure) be, Alice's Niece, How To Annoy The Cullens, and CinderBella. I'll put summeries at the bottem if your interested.**

**P. S. I suck at spelling and grammer. And I tried to make the chapter long for you.**

**Me: I own Twilight!!**

**SM: Dont listen to her,she's a Twird (Twilight Nerd) bent on owning Twilight.**

**Me: I own the DVD, though.**

**SM:That you do, Crazy, Nerdy, Dorky, Fanpire, Twilight-opsessed, girl.**

My name is Isabella Maire Mccartny. I was changed in 1937. My older brother, Emmet, went missing 2 years before. I miss him. I was only 15 when he when hunting. Jonny, our brother was 7. The only fond his hunting coat, covered in blood.

After Emmett was gone, Dad left. We were to depressed for him. Soon after, Mom went mad. Killed herself. I tried to raise Jonny, but he got sick. Cancer they said. A nine year old with brain cancer. Why me? I asked over and over. I went for a walk in the woods.

Some red-head, beautiful women said I was going to die. I didn't say a word. At the time I wanted it. My life was done. She bit me, wrote a note explaining it all, and left me. Burning but, I didn't mutter a word.

I woke and read the note:

_Hello, my child, You are a vampire. You were changing for 3 days. You are beautiful, red eyed, don't sleep, stakes don't kill you, nether does garlick, holy water, you dont turn into a bat, eat anything, and you don't age. You must drink blood. If you wish to live go to this address and get trained. I will come for you soon enough._

_Your creater, Victoria._

I thought, _why not_? Have to do just one thing to do. I ran to my house. _Wow _I thought_ I'm fast. _I grabbed my pictures of Mom, Dad, Jonny, and Emmett. Then my mother's necless, Dad's wallet, Emmet's dogtags, and Jonny's hunting knife. I took my life savings, and some cloths and went to the address.

They were nice vampires, Molly and Lenny. I found my powers. I can read minds, am a shield, super good self-control, and I can see other's powers.I didn't want to kill humans so, I hunted animals.

Also, I fond out what Victoria wanted so, I left. Tralved all the world, other then Italy. I didn't want to be in the Volturi and I'm a shoe in for a guard. I would try Forks, a super cloudly town.

I arived there and got a small cottage. I was posing as 18, on my own. It saddend me. I were the neclesss, dogtag, use the wallet and carry the knife with me at all times. How I miss them.

I got in faded red truck. Unlike most vampires, I went the speed limit. As I reched the school I missed Emmett more. We would be puting dead rats in the teacher's desks and egging their cars. Sigh. I went to the office and got my class list.

1: English (Yes!!!)

2: Trig

3: History

Lunch

4. Bio

5: P. E. (*Groan*)

I hate Gym. I could soooooooo cream them all but, I like living and if I did that the Volturi would soooooooo kill me. Sigh. I go out to my car and some blond lost puppy like kid comes up to me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Mccartny. I'm Mike Newton." He said boldly. I don't like him. Time to have some fun.

"Wait, aren't you that kid who stalked that girl last year?!?! Stay away from me!" I said and backed away. Everyone heard. His face was priceless. I ran human speed away and when I was far enough away I laughed my head off. Perfect. He will be soically dead by lunch. Fun, fun ,fun.

A girl named Jessica tried to be my friend. I didn't like her ether. _Enjoy today, you will be the same as Mike tomorow *evil laugh*._ I love being me. I ignored my classes and soon it was lunch. I went in line with Jessica then I smelt it. Vampire. Five of them to. I looked in that direction.

One was small, pixie like. Black, spikely hair, VERY good fashon sence **(A/N: Bella likes shopping here but, with Alice, It is TORTURY!!!) **and hyper. Her mate was the opposite. Tall, calm, strong looking. So many bites, he must have been in the newborn wars like Lenny. The next guy, hot, hot, hot. Might have found me a mate **(A/N: In my story, Bella is VERY bold in her mind, not as much outloud)**. The next girl, Blond and BEAUTIFUL. Self confendence drop with one look. The last, Big, bolky, teddy Bear.

Wait, it can't be. Is it, maybe? I dropped my lunch and made my way over there. I could here Jessica 'EWWW'ing. My lunch splatered on her. YES!! The whole cafeiteria went silent. I walked over to the big guy and tapped his sholder.

"Ya?" He asked looking confused.

"Emmett?" I asked, half scared for the answer. He looked at me funny for a second then asked,

"Bella?" Sounding shocked. I was so happy I jumped into his world famous bear hugs.

"I've missed you Emmy-Bear!!" I said, using his nickname.

"Me to Bellsy-Bear!!" he said, using mine. I heard someone clear their throut.

"Let's go home, we can talk." War-Dude said. We went to their car and drove in silence. Blondie was glaring at me. I wonder....

_Is this a girlfriend from his human life? _She thought

I Berst out laughing. Every one stared at me.

"Blondie, I'm his sister!!!" I said then laughed some more.

**Kinda Cliffy. Did you like??? I hope so. Here are the summeries:**

**Alice's Niece**

**Alice's sister was raped by a vampire. She died in child birth. She had a beautiful 1/2 vampire baby. Isabella Maire Brandon. She learned it all on her own. What happens when she meets her Aunt Alice and The very beautiful Edward.**

**How to Annoy the Cullens:**

**I know everyone does this but I thought it would be fun! Jacob Dogs, Floom, Monsters and much more. ENOJOY!**

**CinderBella**

**Once far, far, away in the city of Forks, Lived the rich Cullens, Hales, Brandons, and Smiths. There was the once rich Swan but now she is the Smith's maid. A Halloween Ball will mix everything up.**

**Do the look good? the best 3 reviews (or only 3 if you are meany pants) writer will get their screen names mentioned. SO ReViEw. The little green butten doesn't bite. But my little monkey friends do and i will sick them on you if you don't review. JK JK. I 3 TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT stories, TWILIGHT writers, and Reviewers.**

**---With love **

**Twird96**


	2. Cullens and stories

**Chapter Two: Cullens and Stories**

**This is Twird96, I was hopping for 5 reviews but only got 4. So Close! I would 3 10 but if i get 8 i'll update soon ( i may make it longer if i get 10 or more, wink, wink). I'm still planing on writing Alice's Niece, How to annoy the Cullens, and CinderBella (summeries at bottem again). Also, I m adding Random and importent notes at the top and bottems of stories, there will b notes at top like ****Name contest**** (will b at bottem PLZ READ)**** or random rant**** (c under)**** or funny Disclamers**** (i don't really know SM and read this 1, u may learn something). I think it will make stories intresting.**

**P.S. I suck at spelling/grammer and i sometimes text talk (I say wrong text talk 2 sometimes) and some cursing**

**RANDOM RANT**

**Hi again peoples of Fanfiction. How are u ? Good weather we're having. Or not cuz im not a crazy stalker outside ur window. U have better not of looked out ur window cuz if u have u better run!**

**Me: I own and i m in Twilight**

**SM: NO but, i m**

**ME: OMC (oh my cullen) U R**

**SM: When the coffee person says 'here's ur coffee Stephie' i m writing Breaking Dawn.**

**ME: I dont own twilight**

**Last chapter:**

"Let's go home, we can talk." War-Dude said. We went to their car and drove in silence.

Blondie was glaring at me. I wonder....

_Is this a girlfriend from his human life? _She thought

I Berst out laughing. Every one stared at me.

"Blondie, I'm his sister!!!" I said then laughed some more.

:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:

I can't Believe she thought I dated Emmett. She was now glaring at me. Oh well. I'll have fun pranking her *evil laugh*

"Why are you feeling evil and smug?" War-Dude asked. Dang, I forgot he could feel emotions. I should get their names soon. Oh, well. I like their new names.

"You'll find out soon enough. By the way, I'm warning you, I am Emmett, the second-greatest prankster of the world. Don't leave your stuff unatented." then I read their thoughts.

_Pixie: My clothes!!!!! _Haha

_War-Dude: The uniform!!!_

_Blondie: My Mirrors!!! _Now I know what to do to her.

_Mind Guy: My CDs!!!! If you touch them, you die! _Must have relised I'm a mind reader

_Emmett: Bella and I will have pranking fun!_ Yes we will.

"NOT ANOTHER EMMETT!!!!!!!!" They all screamed.

"What's wrong with Emmett? Don't answer that. Who's the best?" Emmett asked

"Me of course, Emmy-Bear." I said

"We will see." He said evily.

"We're here." Mind Guy said. I gaped at the beautiful home. We walked up to the front door. Snow White and Dr. Sparkley greated us.

"Hello, who are you." Snow White asked. We all walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll explain, so no interupting. I am Isabella Maire Mccartny, Emmet's little sister. I was changed 2 years after Emmett. Dad left, Mom went mad, little brother, Jonny, got cancer. Victoria changed me. I trained with Molly and Lenny. War-Dude and Pixie would like them." I said.

"Pixie?" She said

"War-Dude?" He said. Everyone looked confused.

"NO INTERUPTING!" I screamed. Then I continued in my normal voice. "I found animals taste better then humans to me. I know, I know, I'm weird. I have three powers a sheild, mind reading, and I know your powers. I tralved the world, met most of the worlds vampire other then Italy's. Also I know some that they would kill on site. I got board and made my job to go to high school and humans worst years filled with pranks no one lets them live down." I finished with a glazied look in my eyes.

"You were right. All must beg for us to spare them if we teem up." Emmett said, smiling an evil smile. Everyone looked VERY scaried.

"I'm pranking Jessica tomorow, want in?" I asked

"HELL YA!!! Be glad it's not you." He told his family. "Hey, If you stop their powers, they can't stop us." We both let out a evil laugh. Everyone looked scared. They should.

"By the way" **(A/N: in between is the person she's pointing to.)** "your Pixie (Alice of course), War-Dude (Jasper), Blondie (Rosalie and yea I got it from the books), Mind Guy (Edward, who else?), Snow White (Esme, Also from Twilight), and Dr. Sparkley (Carlisle, from the jokes I've read).So, I need a place to crash. Can I please stay?" I asked.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Mommy PLEASE!" Emmett REALLY wanted me to.

"Well, if it makes Emmett so happy...." Me and Emmett squeeled "But, you must fallow three rules. 1) No revieling secrets 2) You brake something, you are ponished 3) and to make Alice and Rose happy they will be able to play 'Bella Barbie' at least once a week." Small price to pay

"Sure." I answered.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was now scaried. Everyone laughed at my face. HELP!!!

**Was it good? Did you like? Hope so. PRESS THE GREEN BUTTEN!!!!! Do i need to call my little friends? PLZ READ BELOW**

**Name Contest**

**Answer the question right (and first) and you can get your name or a name you want (put it in the review) in a stories as a Bff or Vamp or something. Today: 2 winners,**

**Q1 (funny): It ****takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile and only _____ to reach out and slap someone. What is blank?**

**Q2 (Twilight): In Eclipse, what was Rosalie's Father's place of work?**

**Summeries**

**Alice's Niece**

**Alice's sister was raped by a vampire. She died in child birth. She had a beautiful **

**1/2 vampire baby. Isabella Maire Brandon. She learned it all on her own. What happens when she meets her Aunt Alice and The very beautiful Edward.**

**How to Annoy the Cullens:**

**I know everyone does this but I thought it would be fun! Jacob Dogs, Floom, Monsters and much more. ENOJOY!**

**CinderBella**

**Once far, far, away in the city of Forks, Lived the rich Cullens, Hales, Brandons, and Smiths. There was the once rich Swan but now she is the Smith's maid. A Halloween Ball will mix everything up.**


	3. Everyone's scaried

**Chapter Three: Everyone's Scared!!!!!**

**Im sooooooo happy! U guys gave me the amount of reviews i wanted! U who did rock, U who didn't NEED 2!!!! I would LIKE 18 but, 12 i will try if i have time. Remember 13 (or more) reviews + more anf faster chapters! If u have any ideas Pm or review them 2 me. I'll try 2 work them in if i can and u WILL get chedit (Thx to _________ 4 this chapter's idea). Summeries at bottem. I will now start 2 recoment songs and stories 2 u!**

**PS: i suck at spelling/grammer and i sometimes text talk (I say wrong text talk 2 sometimes) and there is some cursing**

**Random Rant!**

**Hey, dont you hate that in the Twilight movie ( I 3 it but....) that Jasper's power isn't said! I was mad! he importent! And Bella should fall more. She fell about 100000000000000000 times in the books ( i would 2 if Edward would caught me). **

**SM: I dont care how many times she says it, she doesn't own Twilight!**

**ME: 4 now *i say, holding a rocket luncher* u can run now**

**SM: *Runs away screeming***

**Last Chapter**

_Can I please stay?" I asked._

_"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Mommy PLEASE!" Emmett REALLY wanted me to._

_"Well, if it makes Emmett so happy...." Me and Emmett squeeled "But, you must fallow three rules. 1) No revieling secrets 2) You brake something, you are ponished 3) and to make Alice and Rose happy they will be able to play 'Bella Barbie' at least once a week." Small price to pay_

_"Sure." I answered._

_"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was now scaried. Everyone laughed at my face. HELP!!!_

:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:

**BPOV:**

I started to walk away slowly. an evil smile crept on her face as she fallowed.

"Emmett help! She cant give me one NOW! Maybe tomorow or the day after." I begged

"Sorry little sis, what Alice wants, Alice gets." He said, with a similer evil smile. I thought fast to my human life. Then, I got it!

"Fine! But if Pixie gets her way I may have to tell everyone about the time you let mommy do you hair and MAKEUP.............." I started with the same evil smile.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screemed "NEVER SAY TELL THAT STORY PLEESE!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL GET YOU ANY THING YOU WANT!!!!!!! BUT I CANT STOP ALICE!!!!!!PLEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone started laughing at him.

"Any thing?" I asked. He gulped.

"I think so." he answered, now unsure.

"Good. Don't forget and if you don't I have MANY MANY MANY stories, some worse then that." I said. "Me and Blondie would have a LONG talk about that time you were 3 or 4 or 5 or 17." I said smiled. Blondie actaly smiled at me. I may like her. Then I looked Alice and screemed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She had a puffy, fluffy dress in her hands. I ran full speed out the door.

"You can run but, you can't hide!!!" she yelled. I went hunting. Why me? She would drive me crazy. Then my cell phone went off.

"Hello? I asked.

"I have desided to chose you r cloths for tomorow insted. You can come back." Pixie said

"Okay. I feel like making the school boys drool. Then Emmett can Kill the annoying ones." I said smiling

"My thought exacyly. Now hurry up. We need to go over our story."

I ran back to the house. I hope Emmett starts with Mike.....

"So, what's our story?" I asked as I got in the house.

"Well" Dr. Sparkley began "All of our kids are adoped. Rose and Jasper are twins, Emmett is alone and Alice and Edward are brother and sister. You can be Emmett's twin sister, you got seperated in foster care. You were so sad when Emmett left, you refused to go to school so, you are a year behind. Alice already changed everything is the school's data base."

"That's cool with me. Emmett, I had an idea for a school-wide joke....." I said.

"You've sparked my intrest sister." He said like a wise old man which, eveyone giggled at.

"We should say, I am the older twin, by ten minutes. Everyone's faces would be priceless. If say, Mike came up and asked me out like he plans to tomorow morning, I will say, 'You do know my little brother will kill you, right?' and he'll say something like 'I can take your little brother, point him out. I'll call, 'EMMETT, this kid wants to have a go at taking you out, try not to kill him.'"

"I like the idea, I'll even stand being the little brother. You all need to be scarried, she is the worlds best prankster." I smilied evilly. The fun of scaring vampires!

**Was it good? did you like? I hope so. The green butten is calling you, u know you want to review.....**

**PLZ READ Below!**

**The name contest winner is ****EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac ****. She will be called Maire in alice's neice!!!! Also ****manticore-gurl71134**** will be Jenny in the story. PLz check it out!**

**Summeries**

**Alice's Niece**

**Alice's sister was raped by a vampire. She died in child birth. She had a beautiful **

**1/2 vampire baby. Isabella Maire Brandon. She learned it all on her own. What happens when she meets her Aunt Alice and The very beautiful Edward.**

**How to Annoy the Cullens:**

**I know everyone does this but I thought it would be fun! Jacob Dogs, Floom, Monsters and much more. ENOJOY!**

**CinderBella**

**Once far, far, away in the city of Forks, Lived the rich Cullens, Hales, Brandons, and Smiths. There was the once rich Swan but now she is the Smith's maid. A Halloween Ball will mix everything up.**

**twird96- BYE!!!!!**


	4. A Little Fun With Mike and Jessica

**Chapter Four: A Little Fun With Mike and Jessica**

**Hey, wat up? sorry it took me soom time to update, i had family here and tests. Im so so so so happy i got 18 reviews! Can I ask for 25? I'll settle for 23 if i need 2. If u have any ideas, feel free to review/PM me, u Will get chredit if i use ur idea. **

**P.S. My grammer and spelling suck! **

**Random rant:**

**Sometimes, I hate disclaimers. Some R Soooooooo boring. ZZZZZZ. I don't own the people _____ does. It's more fun to steel it or talk 2 people from the story Then, u put it in like 2day's. **

**(**JasperSAYSrelax128 **has funny ones****)**

**SM: Plz tell me That super crazy twilight fan, twird96, has a new obsesson!**

**ME: NO, it's still Twilight *evil Laugh***

**SM: DANG**

**I dont own twilight**

**Last chapter:**

"_I like the idea, I'll even stand being the little brother. You all need to be scarried, she is the worlds best prankster." I smilied evilly. The fun of scaring vampires!_

_:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:_

_**BPOV**_

"Okay guys, me and Pixie need to *shudder* go sh- shop- shopping." I studdered and groaned

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have finally seen the light!!!!!" Pixie screemed.

"I'm scared. Emmett, if I don't come back alive, you can have my pranking suitcase. The combination is in my will." I said. Alice stuck her tounk out at me.

"Why would I need a combination?" He asked confused.

"If you try to open it, a huge, indestuctable alarm that you can't turn without off the combination goes off, you are spraid with stink bomb, and it shocks you even if you are a vampire." I explained.

"Interesting" Emmett said and then I knew when I got back I'd have to undo it all. Oh well.

"Let's go." I said and me and Pixie left. Seven hours were horrible!

"Pixie, I like shopping and all but, I can only do so much. Besides, I like my taste in clothes." I told her.

"Your clothes aren't that bad but, you don't have the Alice touch. Oh, by the way, I like oun nick names." Pixie said.

"Ya, they suit you."

We got home at 3 am and she said we needed to get ready. I looked at her like she was crazy and she said, beauty takes time. Crazy Pixie.

When she was done I looked hot. I was so ready for our prank.

"Guys." I called everyone. They all came down. Emmett looked shocked.

"Pixie, now I may have to hurt Newton, not just make him pee his pants!" He complaned and I hit him.

"Are you all going to use my nick names?" I asked.

"I will other then mom and dad." Emmett said.

"I'm using Alice's." Mind Dude said

"Ditto." Said Rosalie and Jasper.

"Just for that, I'm using them all." Alice claimed sticking out her tounge. We all giggled. Then we went over the plan and even made one for Jessica too. Apparently, she trash talked them. Soon it was time to go.

"Let's go. I actally want to go to school day. That reminds me, what's my excuse for skipping?" I asked

"You felt sick and these guys took you to me." Answered Carlisle.

"Thanks Dr. Spakley. Can I have a note?"

"Sure. I do like that nick name."

"Let's go! We have places to be and people to prank!!!!" I said. Everyone laughed. We walked out to the car. At school I went strait to my locker. Time to prepare for Mike. Soon he came walking up to me.

"Hey Bella," He said in a cocky manner while checking me out "want to go out sometime?" Just as I thought.

"One: No, you are a crazy stocker : I don't date guy's your age. Three: My little brother will kill you if he finds out." I told him.

"Oh, yea? Point out your brother, I can take him." He said. I smiled.

"EMMETT!!!" I yelled over to the Cullens. All went quiet "This dude just asked me out and thinks he can take you on. Have your fun, just don't kill him." Emmet put on an evil smile and made him way over here. Everyone watched, wide-eyed.

"I thought you said little brother? He's in 12th grade!" He said, terrified.

"We're twins. I got held back. And I'm ten minutes older. You may want to run." I told him. He ran away screeming bloody murder!

"Well, he took it better then that kid when we were 9. I'm kinda disappointed he didn't pee his pants. Big sis, let my know if anyone else bothers you." Emmet said the last part cracking his knuckles. All the boys gulpped.

We all walked away and when we were out of sight we all burst out laughing.

"Hey, while everyone was distracked did you set up Jessica's prank?" I asked. They nodded. Sweet!

"I stood by her looker, pretending to be interested in my nail. She came up to her looked and opened the door. 100 llamas dolls all fell out. I found out Jessica is terrified of llamas! Weird. 5 seconds after they fell out 'The Llama song began'

_Ichy llama,_

_sick llama,_

_llama in a tree_

_Happy llama,_

_Sad llama,_

_llama in the sea_

_kissy llama_

_Bi llama_

_llama wannabe_

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica screemed. Then I spoke up,

"Hey, Jessica, I heard you were saying things about my brother and the other Cullens. This is what you get. Do it again and you'll get worse." I told her and walked away. I love pranking people!

"Hey, we should do this again sometime." I told the others. They all smiled. Ti bad it's there turn to be pranked. Maybe I'll even let Emmett help.

After his turn, of course.

**Was it good? Hope u like. I started Alices Niece. **

**Note: I didn't write the llama song, my friend Julia did! She is awsome!!!!!!**


	5. Drinking GamePart 1

**Chapter Five: Drinking Game- Part 1**

**Hey, I finally got a new chapter! I sorry it took forever! I GOT 32 REVIEWS!!!!! THX, thats 9 more then I expected and 7 more than then I wanted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THX! I'm trying to make this a longer chapter for you!!!! I would like 40 reviews to update plz! (poll at bottem)**

**P.S I suck at spelling and grammer! Mild Cursing! I forgot to say, It's friday in the story!**

**ME: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: *Dazzles Me* Tell the truth!**

**ME: Ok, I don't!!!!!!!**

**Last Time:**

_"Hey, we should do this again sometime." I told the others. They all smiled. To bad it's there turn to be pranked. Maybe I'll even let Emmett help._

_After his turn, of course._

_:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F_

**BPOV**

Okay I had a great plan to start the pranks but, I want to everyone to have some fun first. All though my classes I thought about it. Hm, I got it! *Evil Laugh*. This will be soooooo sweet!

At lunch everyone stared at me as I walked to the Cullen Table. Okay, MAYBE I hopped like I was Pixie! Emmett took one look at me and became wide-eyed.

"OH NO! THAT'S BELLY BEANY'S EMMETT-WILL-PAY-LOOK!!!" He whisper yelled. All the Cullens looked at me.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. This isn't my 'Emmett-will-pay' look. This is my 'Go-with-my-idea-or-pay' look. Though, you may go with this. You need to help me convince the rest." I explained. Everyone but, Emmett looked scarred again. Emmett looked at my face, then smilied.

"Tell us! You made everything blurry and I don't know what we're doing!" Pixie said annoied

"Oh, little- I mean big sister. You want to play 'That Game', don't you?" He said remembering our human life. I quickly blocked his mind, which caused Mind Guy to stick his tounge out at me.

"Mind Guy, don't make me kick you in the shin!" I said. Everyone laughed as he glared at me. I like this game."Yes Emmett, I do." I told Emmett.

"Can we as vampires?" He asked

"Yes, I have a secret way. You will help me. After school bring me 3 deer, 5 bears, and 3 mountain lions, Dead but,with the blood still in them. It will work and be super fun!" I told him.

"What if they don't play? Also, what about our parents?" He asked.

"Parents are covered. I have a secret I was saving for myself but, they would be gone till Sunday night and we could have a lot of fun the whole weekend! Why wouldn't these guys play? If not, me and you will play to catch up!" I said smiling. The Cullens looked both happy and worried. "Emmett, meet me in the kichen at 4 with the stuff."

"'kay", He told me. What's the rest of you classes?"

"Bio with Mr. Banner and Gym." I told them. Then the bell rang.

"You have Bio with Mind Guy and Gym with everyone** (A/N: I know the Cullens usually don't but, it will be fun)**. See ya" Pixie said. I shugged and started walking with Mind Guy.

"So, will you tell me what your planning? I hate not knowing!" He told me.

"That's life." I answered. He stuck him tounge out at me. He saw the look on my face and walked faster. "You better run!" I said and also sped up. I kicked his shin, hard.

"Ow!" He said queitly.

"I warned you!" I told him. We got to class. Edward took a seet in the back. The only empty seet was with him. He relised this and gulpped. I evilly smilied. Then I saw Mike and gave him the same one. His face waspriceless! I need a camra! Then I put on my angel face and turned to the teacher. "Should I sit in the back?" His heart beet sped so I looked I his head.

_'To young, to young, to young.'_

"Yes-s." He studdered. I walked over to Edward and read his mind.

(_Edward_ Bella)

_Put down your shield_

What's up?

_Shame on you_

What?

_You dazzled the teacher!_

Oh, and you don't do that to the female ones?

_.........Fine! Tell me what you are planning!!!!_

No!!!!!! Do you want me to make your Bio Hell

_How?_

I smilied You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes-

_Stop! I hate Katy Perry! Please Block your mind!!!!_

HAHAHAHA OK!!!!!!!

Just then the bell rang. ming Guy gave me an evil look before leaving. Fun! I walked to gym and changed. Strangly, I didn't have to sit out! I walked up to Emmett.

"Thanks for telling me.I love Katy Perry!" I told him and he laughed. We were playing vollyball. I 'suck' at gym and 'accadently' hit Mike in the gave me an evil eye then stopped when he looked at Emmett. Soon class was over. YAY! "Emmett, get going!" I told him.

I got into my truck and went to the Cullens. I picked-up some empty water bottles, rum, and shot glasses. I put the rum and shot glasses aside. I went inside and saw Esme went to the store. Soon Emmett brought in the animals.

"Set them over there." I told him. I cut open an animal and tock a turkey baster and started to 'suck' out the blood. As I was doing this Snow White and Dr. Sparkley walked in. She looked at me, the blood, then the animals.

"Do we want to know?" She asked. I turned to Emmett, winked, and put on my angry face.

"EMMETT!!!! I told you to keep them out of here! Now the surprize is ruined!" I said, now sad.

"Bella sweety, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I was so greatful for you letting me stay here I was going to give you these," I said, giving her tickets to Paris, "I was going to go this weekend for a shopping spree and I don't need them. I want to bond with Emmett and my new sisters and brothers."

"I can't take these!" She said.

"But, I want you and Dr. Sparkley to have them. Like a vaction. With Emmett, you must need one," I told her as Emmett said 'hey!'.

"Well, I guess we could. But, why do you have these dead animals here?" she asked.

"Well, when I went to school, there wasn't always a forest near by. So I had to travel a while to hunt. Well, I started thinking, why can't I take these home? So I brought them home. I knew they wold look and smell bad after a while so, I drained their blood into empty water bottles. Then I can drink them at any time. It's nice when I have a bad day and really need to blood. I though I would make some for your trip and for our hard days."

"That's a very smart idea, Bella!" Dr. Sparkley said

"So, you are going?" I asked

"Sure, why not?" Snow White said and they went to pack. Emmett looked at me then, got on the ground and started bowing to me.

"Oh smart and wise sister, good job at getting parents out of the house!" He said and everyone laughed and I finished the bottles. After they finished packing they came to us.

"You guys be good. If you get arested, you stay in jail untill we get back. No parties. Don't reck the house. Bye." Snow White said and they left with 3 bottles of blood.

"Emmett, what were you arested for?" I asked. Everyone but him laughed.

"Steeling a cop car." I laughed at that. "Let's start!"

I got up, took a bottle of blood, the wine, and the shot glasses and filled 18 with blood and rum.

"We're playing a drinking game. We ask a question, if the answer's yes, you take a shot, no, you don't. Yes, we can get drunk. No we shouldn't puke unless you get really drunk!" I tolk them. "You all in?" I asked. The all nodded.

"I'll ask the first question", I said, "Who has never had any human blood?"

**Cliffy!!!!! I SOOOO Evil! I hoped you liked! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTEN PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**Poll**

**I don't know how 2 put up a profile poll so I'll do this. Should the Cullens play Truth or Dare? Should I do a dare that pairs them up? Answer these question plz!**

**-twird96**


	6. Drinking GamePart 2

**Chapter Six: Drinking Game-Part 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated. It's FINALLY summer and i've been kinda buizzy. I'll try 2 update more. 65 reviews? EXB small bit in this chapter but, It kinda importent.**

**P.S. I suck at spelling/grammer! Contains drinking and mild blocked cusing. **

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT**

**Emmett: *walks up and knows out* I'll take her to the paded room. **

**Edward: hopefully she won't escape this time. I HATE BEING STALKED BY HER!**

**I don't own twilight (unless dreams count :p)**

**Last Time:**

_"We're playing a drinking game. We ask a question, if the answer's yes, you take a shot, no, you don't. Yes, we can get drunk. No we shouldn't puke unless you get really drunk!" I tolk them. "You all in?" I asked. The all nodded._

_"I'll ask the first question", I said, "Who has never had any human blood?"_

**:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F**

**BPOV**

I never had but, I wanted to see who else. I grabbed a drink, then Blondie grabbed one. No one else did.

"For shame! I guess me and my sissy are the only ones who rock like that!" I told them

"Your sissy?" asked Emmett

"Well, Blondie is your mate and wife. That makes her my sissy. I can think of all the time we can spend talking about cars and sharing Emmy stories. " I replied, smiling at Blondie, "Now, bottems up!" Blondie and I chugged our shots.

"My turn!" Pixie yelled "Who has hit on a human to get something?"

Pixie, War-Dude, Mind Guy, and I all grabbed one. At this rate, I was going to be soooooooooo wasted.

"My turn!" Emmett claimed "Who is still a virgin?" He looked at me with a 'If-you-don't-grab-one-I-must-kill-him' look. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one along with Mind Guy.

"Don't worry Emmy-Bear." I said and chugged it. Edward spoke up.

"I'll go, who has worn a dress before?" Edward ask. Blondie, Pixie, and I grabbed one. I was very confused untill War-Dude and Emmett gradded some. I burst out laughing.

"Em *laugh* I remember *laugh laugh* at LEAST *laugh* 8 times *laugh laugh laugh*. How *laugh* many *laugh* times?" I asked

"15" He mumbed

"What?" I asked

"15" He said normally

"WHAT?" I yelled

"I HAVE WORN DRESSES 15 DIFFERENT TIMES!!!!!!!" he screemed. I pulled out a tape recorder.

"This is soooooooo going on the PA system Monday!" I said. He lung at me to grab it but, he missed and cursed.

"Hurry up and drink your drinks! It's War-Dude's turn!" I told them.

"Hm. Who has ever shopped for outfits at HotTopic?" He asked with a stange look on his face. Me, Emmett, and Edward took one. Then pixie REALLY scarred me.

"WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!? NEVER GO INSIDE THAT PLACE AGAIN! THEY DON'T SELL ANYTHING GOOD!!!!" She screemed.

"Ok! I won't, I won't!" I told her. She was all crazy-like! War-Dude can be VERY, VERY, VERY, evil minded. I hope he wasn't trying to get us killed!

"Good. It's Rose's turn." Pixie said, now calm. Weird.

"Which girls have kiss girls and which boys have kissed boys? Also, I want the story behind it!" she asked with an evil smile. Me and Emmett took one. He looked at me and I sighed. I HATED this story.

"Emmett, this girl called Macy, this guy named bill, our cousin Jimmy and I were all playing truth or dare. Jimmy was super, super, super evil. We all hated him. He decided to dare us to kiss them." I told them. They started laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! He tried to take a picture so I kicked his F***** a**" Emmett told them. I looked down and noticed something.

"Hey, we're out of drinks." I told them

"I don't feel like playing any more." Pixie said.

"Yeah, I want to 'get to bed'" Said Emmett

"EMMETT!!!!!!!" I screemed. He looked shocked, "I AM A MIND-READER! I DIDN'T NEED THOSE THOUGHTS BURNED INTO MY HEAD!"

"Sorry!" He said, backing away. Everyone but Edward and I left the room. I turned to him.

"Oh great and smart Edward. Will you please share your wisdom of how to block them out before my head explodes?" I asked him with a Chinese accent.

He laughed and I found myself getting lost in it. OH NO!

I'm falling for Edward Cullen!

**Was it good? I'll put more EXB in next chapter. I hoped you enjoy it. I'll give you a cookie (::) if you review. U no u want it. **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) I 3 COOKIES and TWILIGHT (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. PW3, The Start!

**Chapter Seven: PW3, The Start!**

**Hey guys! I m board so i m updating! Bella may think about Edward at different times! Can I get 75 Reviews plz? **

**P.S. i SUCK at spelling/grammer! PRANKING! **

**P.S.S. Emmett get's a POV!**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_He laughed and I found myself getting lost in it. OH NO!_

_I'm falling for Edward Cullen!_

**:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F:F**

**BPOV:**

Well, that's not good. Emmett will kill him. Not good. This sucks! What to do....... Ack! This hurts my head and I'm getting a hangover. Not good. As a vampire, you don't get them after passing out, you get them an hour after your done drinking.

I'll think about this more later. I'll prank some one. That helps my hangovers I can get Mind Guy?

"Hey Mind guy?" I asked

"What? I hate that nick name!" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Would you rather me call you EDDIE?" I strested Eddie.

"Mind Guy is good." He answered quickly.

"Anyway, will you help me prank Emmett? You know more about him."

"Hm, sure, I guess. We could mess with his Jeep. I believe there is some hot pink spray paint in the garage. I'll help. I need to get him back for a different time." Mind Guy said.

"Will he be getting out any time soon?" I asked

"No. He and Rose will be, eh, preoccupied till morning." He said. We both shuddered. Bad mental image.

"'Kay, lets go. I meet you in the garage, I have to get my pranking kit." I told him. I ran to my room and grabbed it. I didn't stay long. I ran in the garage. He had gotten the paint out.

"Why do you need your pranking kit?" Mind Guy asked me.

"You'll see."

He shrugged and through me a spray can. We sprayed the whole jeep. Whe it was even, I smiled and took out a bag of purple sparkles and super glue. He smiled a dazzling smile back. No, snap out of Bella.

I wrote a message in glue and put the sparkles over the glue but, didn't let Mind Guy see. Then I grabbed out colorful feathers. I super glued them to the seet. Then I had a thought.

"Hey, Mind Guy?" I asked

"What?" He answered.

"Have you guys ever had prank wars before? If so how many and what do you call them?" I asked. He looked confused.

"Yes, 2, and just 'PRANK WARS'. Why?" He asked.

"No reason. Just making sure I did the message write. Emmett will know what it all means." I told him. He looked confused and slitely scarred.

"Everyone will be out in 1 minute." He told me. I nodded and ran to the living room.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" I screemed for fun and to annoy their hangovers. As they came down, even Pixie wasn't hyper. "Go to the garage." They fallowed me. When Emmett saw he went wide-eyed.

"WHY?!?!?!!?!??!?!" HE screemed.

"Read the message on the other side." I told him and he ran.

**EmPOV: (Right after Bella called for them)**

Why did Bella have to yell soooooooooooooo loud. I have super hearing and a hangover. Wait, thats problemly why she did it. GRRRR!

I walked down with everyone. Even Alice was calm. WOW! And I thought I'd never see the day!

"Go to the garage." Bella told us. I don't like the look in her eyes. It seem like I've seen it before. But, where........

We fallowed her and then I saw my Jeep. NO!!!!!!!!!!! It was spray painted PINK and had feathers GLUED to the seets.

"WHY?!?!?!!?!??!?!" I asked. What did I do?

"Read the message on the other side. You guys too." She told us in her scary voice. I ran over and read the message.

**Hello Emmy-Bear! It's time for PRANK WARS 3!!! You can teams of 2 or 3 or on your own. We pull pranks till EVERYONE say 'I GIVE'. If one person say 'I Give', the team members still play. Then the may not help others, only watch the fun. So far I'm Teamed with Mind Guy. Does this sound like NW 1, 2, and 3?**

NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Not more of thouse!! The Neoghbor Wars were horrible! I wasn't on Bella's team.

"Bella, Edward, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me be on your team. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well......... Okay. You have to explain this time!" She told me.

"Guys, when we were ypunger, all the neoghbor hood kids went into groups of 1s, 2s, or 3s. We all pranked each other till we said 'I Give'. I didn't go with Bella. I LOSTED. Badly. And she was ALONE and had no SUPER POWERS! I had to be on the team with the mind reader and the prank master." I told them.

They thought about this then looked VERY. I know what went though their heads. Mind Reader +Prank Master/Super Powered Girl+ EMMETT= BIG Trouble and HUGE pranks.

"I'll be on my own." Said Rosie, giving me the 'Pank-me-and-I-cut-you-off' look. Oh man. I hope Bella will take care her.

"Me and Jasper will be a team." said Alice. If she can't see Bella, this will be fun. I fell bad for everone else. THEY WILL BE PRANKED!!!!!!!!!!!

**Was it good. I made it good and with Emmett! Review Review Review!**


	8. E Thoughts

**Chapter Eight: E Thoughts**

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated. I've not had time 2 write and my other story's (War Family) lack of reviews got me down. since u r all so cool like that i'm making the first part of this chapter Edward's thoughts on Bella. Sorry its a bit short but i dont have much time 2 write!**

**Importent!**

**I am a HUGE fan of ****musicismybf17**! **i luv her I'll Make It Better (She even said i waz her biggest fan. now conplete), Battle of the Bands and 14 Simple rules (both new but r super super super good!) All rated T! **

**P.S. I suck suck suck at grammer! and Spelling!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I say: SM OWNS ALL (and she could give it to me)**

**SM: NO (and steels my cookie)**

**I Say: my cookie!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV:**

I can't believe it. I'm falling for Bella. There are alot of problems with that happening. But the biggest 2 are.......

1. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way. It will be hard to be around her. Plus, it would hurt ALOT if she said no.

2. If he finds out, Emmett will murder me in EVERY way he knows how. And he know MANY ways to murder people.

I really don't know what to do. Ether way I may get hurt. Also I will always wounder what would have happened in I had told her how I felt.

WHY ME?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were trying to think of ways to prank Team AJ (Alice and Jasper, Rosalie was Team R and and we were Team BEE). Emmett had okay ideas like filling Alice's closet full of bananas. Then I had a good idea.

"Lets glue all 124,473 of Alice's credit cards inside Jaspers books. It's a double prank." I told them.

"Not bad. A good starting prank. Thanks Mind Guy" She told me as she smiled. It make my heart swell.

"What would we do with out you?" Emmett asked

"Fill Alices closet full of Bananas?" I asked back. Bella laughed as Emmett pouted. He looked worse then a five year old.

We glued them all in and waited for Alice to want to go shopping. Little did we know Alice had a plan brewing as we spoke..............

**Was it good. I know it was short, i'll make the next 1 longer. Review PLZ!**


	9. MY STUFF!

**Chapter Nine: MY Stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey guys. sorry i haven't updated for a while. i've been a bit caught up in my other story, War Family. I AM STILL WRITING THIS! i will try not 2 wait so long 2 update again. **

**Me Suck at spelling and grammer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I look like Stephie Meyer? Well, my hair is brown..... But i not her or Bella! thought, if i was................ *daydreams and Drules***

**Note: there is a lot of screaming in this story!**

**LAST TIME (EPOV):**

_We glued them all in and waited for Alice to want to go shopping. Little did we know Alice had a plan brewing as we spoke.............._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV: **

We were waiting for the War-Dude to read and pixie to go shopping. Which, took less then five minutes. Alice was tearing apart the house looking for her credit cards. Jasper went over to grab a book. When he looked inside he screamed.

"MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I started laughing evilly. Alice then walked over a screamed.

"MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It hurt my ears.

"HAHAHAAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" I laughed. Emmett and Edward sooned joined. Alice looked mad but, then smiled at Jasper who returned it. This can't be good.

"Well, Bella, now before you laugh anymore, you may want to look outside." She sounded very serous and scary.

I ran to the window. There in the backyard was ALL of my CDs broken! Every singal little one! I was pissed.

"MY CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I Looked at Alice and Jasper who were smiling evilly. I cracked my knuckes. They gulpped. I walked behind the couch and grabbed 3 emergency paint-ball guns and through one to Edward and Emmett. Alice looked ready to run. **Grab Emmett and follow me!** I thought to Edward. He nodded back. I ran away from Alice and Jasper to their room. Emmett and Edward fallowed me.

I ran inside and after they got in, I put a sign on the door and shut it. It read, _If you open the door, Jasper's books will be pushed by the door into water. _I then let the boys to Jasper's books.

"Emmett, you paint hear. Me and Edward will be in the closet. If they come in, run and find us in the closet." I told him. Edward and I ran and began paint-balling Alice's clothes. Soon Emmett came to us being chased by some VERY pissed vampires. Now what do we do?

**Was it good? I sooooooooo evil! I put a chiffy! sorry, it shorter then norman. I just dont have the time i used 2 to write this story. PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. Givein and Hookup Plan

**Chapter Ten: Give-in and Hook-up Plan**

**Hey guys! sorry i havent updated 4 a while. things have been heckdic 4 me.i'll try 2 update more.**

**I suck a spelling and grammer!!!!!**

**ME: I own twilight!**

**SM: No**

**ME: well i own a copy of the movie and book**

**Last Time:**

Edward and I ran and began paint-balling Alice's clothes. Soon Emmett came to us being chased by some VERY pissed vampires. Now what do we do?

__________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

I quickly looked around and saw a prize looking dress. I grabbed Edward and ran to it, then pointed my paintball gun at it.

"Bella, please step away from the dress." Alice said like I was crazy and jumping off a cliff. Who would do something so stupid.

"You get Jasper to say I give along with your self!!!" I yelled. She gave Jasper a look. It was ether a I-wiil-cut-you-off look or a I-will-force-you-to-shop look. He sighed.

"I give" They both said at the same time. Rose came out of no were and said "I give"

"Let's go clean." I said. Then walked into the kitchen

**APOV!!!:**

That was close. I've been careful with my thoughts. For some reason, I can see Bella's wedding. The dress she almost paint-balled is her dress! I can't believe she is marring Edward! Yay! I just have to make sure Emmett won't kill Edward..................... I hope I can.

"Emmett, may I talk to you please?" I asked. He nodded and I dragged him away from hearing distance. "Emmett, I had a vision. I will tell you if you promiss not to kill Edward." I told him. He was confused.

"I will not kill Edward." He vowed

"I had a vision of Edward marring Bella." I told him. He looked shocked but, not I-will-kill-Edward.

"Wow. I'm happy for Bella. But if he hurts her, THEN I may break my promiss." He said. I was shocked and happy.

"I haven't told them so you must block your mind. Think and stare at Rose and drule a little, they won't even try to look. We are going to play true or dare to hook them up. Ok?" I asked.

"Okay but, if we are playing truth or dare, I wanna have some fun. Be careful, Bella is evil too.

**Okay, there will be some BxE next chapter!!!!! i know how i will hook them up, but nif u have any other dares (put something like Bella dares Emmett to die his hair or Jasper (true) asks Emmett if he stole Alice's high heels) Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	12. Dares Rock!

**Chapter Eleven: Dares Rock!**

**Hey Everyone I'm finally back! WOOP WOOP!! If you don't already know, I know have the awesome TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT as my beta! Give her a hand (EWW! I didn't mean cut off your own!)!!!**

**Note: I got six people who gave me ideas, I have tried to use them (at least one if you gave me a few) even if it's only mentioned and I also combined a few. Also, I may have changed people (like if you said 'Bella will dare Alice to….. It may be 'Edward dares Rose too…'). You "name" will be by the dare/truth I used.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: We're back!!!! Break out the chocolate!!!  
Trish: And pizza!  
Alice: And PIXIE STIXX!!!!!!!!!  
All: NO!!!!!!!!  
Alice: You all suck.  
Jacob: That's the leech's.  
Trish: Lol! So is it your job to howl at the moon? Who's a cute puppy-wuppy?!?! You are, You are!  
Jacob:.....  
Ash: Want the stick? Want the stick? GO GET IT!  
Jacob: *Cant control himself, Chases after stick*  
All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Jacob: WELL YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! OH, BURN, WHAT KNOW!!!!  
Ash: *lock's in his cage again* That's what now!**

**Jacob: Why did i ask?**

**BPOV:**

I am really scared, Emmett has drool on his face and that means 'Sissy and Emmy in places I never need to see them'. EWWW! That's to nasty, poor Edward can't turn it off though. Hmm, what am I going to do about his…. Um, why is Pixie vibrating in place?

"We're playing Truth or Dare!!" Alice yelled. I smiled very evilly. I will have fun with this!! This is too AWESOME! I love this second to only pranking. Everyone ran into the living room and sat in a circle.

"Here are the rules. No killing, no telling parents, and no leaving the country, and Emmett, that mean no going to space ether!!!" Everyone laughed as Emmett pouted "Everyone that get's asked has one 'Chicken'. The askers have one 'Dare or Dare' and one "Truth or Truth'. You can't you your chicken on a 'Dare or Dare'. All dares out of the house will be carried out at the end." the pixie said.

"Why wait until the end?" I asked confused.

"Because, a lot of the dares take place in the same area so we might as well do it all at the same time. Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth." She said confidently.

"What happened with my favorite pair of cowgirl boots?" _**(SapphireMouseWhitlockHale)**_Alice asked. Huh?

Sissy paled and glanced around nervously. Edward looked very discussed. I was scared to know and glad I could turn off my power. She sighed and looked to Emmett. He in turn shrugged.

"Okay, well, they kind matched the 'Naughty Cowgirl' outfit Emmett gave me. I couldn't find the shoes it came with so I borrowed them and…"

"TMI!!!" Alice and I yelled at the same time. Rose half smiled, most likely knowing she was gonna be in trouble later. She then looked around the circle.

"Dare or Dare….Jasper" She asked. Jasper gulped, knowing Rosalie could be eivl if she wanted.

"I dare you to ether go to put on a bright pink dress _**(vampyergurl09)**___and then strip to your boxers at Wal-Mart to Brittany Spear's song Womanizer _**(elephunts101**_**)**. Or, you can French__Kiss Edward _**(emmettsbeautifulgirl)**_" She said evilly. Both Jasper and Edward looked horrified.

"Dude! I am begging you, pick the first one!" Edward said. Jasper sighed, seeing that ether way wasn't going to end well.

"I pick the first." He said, sounding like someone stole his snuggie, drowned his goldfish, and wore the same dress as his at a party.

"Can I tell Bella a truth and a dare, then let her pick?" Jasper asked. Why would he do that? Unless they are really bad and embarrassing… I sent him a sour look.

"Okay, Truth: what is you most embarrassing moment _**(SapphireMouseWhitlockHale)**___or Dare: break Esme's table." He said. I glared.

"DUDE! She will kill me!" I yelled.

"Exactly." He said with an evil smile. I think this is revenge for ruining his books. I should have told him Emmett did that.

"FINE THAN! I will get you back!!! I pick Truth. When I was 7 Emmett tied me upside-down in a tree and left me there. I was in a dress so my underwear was showing. So boys came around in the forest and saw. I was the laughing stalk of the town for three months!! Though, everyone who made fun of me strangely got pranked and it soon died down." I explained. If I could blush, tomatoes would envy the red on my cheeks.

"I remember that. You threatened to tell Mayor it was me who trashed his office if I didn't help." He said.

"Alice Truth or Dare. Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't pick truth if I were you." She paused to look at me and I smiled a huge evil smile.

"Dare then." She said.

"I Dare you to let me pick you outfit for a week, no changing out of it." _**(sparkidoodle)**_She gasped at me.

"I USE MY CHICKEN! NOTHING IS WORTH IT!!!" She screamed. I frowned at her, party-pooper. My stlye isn't bad! Though I would have made her wear a Tinkerbelle costume to school…. I guess she made a good choice. Emmett then frowned at Alice.

"I WANNA GO, ALICE USED HER CHICKEN SO I CALl HER TURN!!" He yelled.

"HEY!!!!!!! IT MINE!" She yelled.

"MINE!!" He said.

"MINE!!!" She said back.

"MINE!!!!"

"MINE!!!!!"

"MINE!!!!!!"

"MINE!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!!" I screamed, everyone wincing at the volume.

"Alice, it is fair, you are a 'super ultra mega chicken' and Emmett has not gotten a turn." I informed her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I returned it.

"Bella!" Emmett said. I turned to him.

"Dare or Dare?" He asked me. I sighed. These people are no fun.

" You must ether give Newton a show of your new Victoria's Secret that Edward must help you pick out _**(bellaroxursox)**_." He said. I gapped at him in shock.

"EWWW!!" I yelled.

"Or you must do on a date with Edward. We ALL know you like each other." Edward and I froze, unknowingly having the same though _'How did they find out??"_

**I, the self proclaimed "Queen of Cliffys" decree that you must not kill me!! Did you like? Are you glad im back? Any advice for next chapters? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	13. grrrrrrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
